


Случайная вакансия

by Santia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, педагогическая АУ в каноне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Через шесть лет после падения Ордена Джедаев Оби-Ван Кеноби попадает в плен, где у него не остается иного выбора, кроме как поступить на службу Империи.





	Случайная вакансия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2019

Должно быть день, когда Империя ловит одного из самых разыскиваемых врагов государства, объявляют национальным праздником. Во всяком случае, это объяснило бы, с какой стати Оби-Ван Кеноби уже битый час стоял на возвышении в центре главной площади Корусанта, а по соседству с трибуны декламировал невероятно длинную и цветистую речь незнакомый оратор.

От скуки он начал рассматривать собравшуюся на площади огромную толпу — не меньше десятка тысяч разумных созданий. Над головами щебетали мобильные видеокамеры, передающие прямую трансляцию на гигантские уличные экраны и домашние приемники. Сенсация! Бывший республиканский генерал Оби-Ван Кеноби, джедай и изменник родины, в руках правосудия. А после окончания речи наверняка устроят торжественно-показательную казнь, дабы уже ни у кого в Империи не оставалось сомнений, что предатели не уйдут от возмездия.

Оби-Ван покрутил головой — высокий воротник кителя сдавливал шею, жесткий край упирался в затылок, безумно не хватало привычных джедайских одеяний. Ему доводилось носить самые разные вещи, но серая тряпка, которую выдали перед тем, как вывести из крохотной одиночной камеры, в которой Кеноби провел весь перелет до Корусанта, вызывала самое настоящее бешенство. Только альтернатива — это или идти без одежды вообще — заставила, скрепя сердце, натянуть на себя униформу ненавистной Империи.

Джедай не должен ненавидеть, — одернул он себя и тут же горько усмехнулся. Он бы предпочел встретить смерть, выглядя, как джедай.

По всем признакам речь подходила к концу. Значит, уже скоро.

Шесть лет! Бесконечных, однообразных, неотличимых друг от друга лет среди песков Татуина. Когда имперские корабли вышли из гиперпространства неподалеку, он увел их подальше от планеты, сдался в плен, и солдаты, воодушевленные захватом столь ценной добычи, с радостью отправились обратно. Никому не пришло в голову вернуться и разузнать, что же потерял в этой забытой Силой глуши беглый джедай, умудрявшийся так долго скрываться и от наемников, и от Вейдера...

...правда, Сила Татуин как раз никогда не забывала...

Из раздумий его вывела внезапная тишина.

Гулко чеканя шаг, вышел десяток солдат в закрытых белых доспехах и шлемах — Оби-Ван помимо воли почувствовал болезненный укол в сердце — и выстроился в линию. Должно быть, расстрельная команда. Интересно, среди них есть его бывшие боевые товарищи?

...Только бы с Люком ничего не случилось...

К нему шел незнакомый тип со знаками отличия высшего имперского чина и таким кислым выражением лица, что Кеноби едва сдержал порыв поморщиться. Рядом семенил протокольный дроид, который нес перед собой на подушечке что-то небольшое и круглое.

Кислый тип окинул взглядом пленного джедая, скривил губы в подобии улыбки, взял с подушечки это нечто круглое и ткнул им Оби-Вану в грудь. Тот охнул от неожиданности, но дроид уже совал ему в руки что-то блестящее.

Потом они оба отошли на несколько шагов, расстрельная команда взяла винтовки на плечо — и дала залп вверх. А публика на площади взорвалась овацией.

Кеноби не слушал. Вместо этого он непонимающе разглядывал блестящий кругляш ордена «За заслуги перед Империей» первой степени, украшающий левую сторону его груди, а потом — причудливую загогулину, похоже, выточенную из цельного кристалла, которую держал в руках. Надпись на ней он никак не мог прочесть, привычные символы отказывались складываться в осмысленные слова. Или это его мозг отказывался понимать, что означает «Учитель года».

* * *

Палпатин за последние шесть лет совершенно не изменился. Та же свисающая складками на лице бледная кожа, те же корявые пальцы. Кеноби до сих пор помнил свой шок от новой внешности Канцлера — точнее, уже Императора — в новостях. Обращение к Сенату, в котором тот объявлял джедаев предателями вне закона, повторяли столько раз, что он сбился со счета.

Сейчас он был даже благодарен за подавители Силы — он не мог коснуться её, но и не чувствовал давящей черной тучи Темной Стороны. А её в кабинете Палпатина было предостаточно — и сам Лорд Ситхов, и возвышающая в углу непроницаемо-черная фигура в шлеме и плаще. Дарт Вейдер. Энакин.

— Вам, наверное, интересно, что происходит, магистр Кеноби?

Оби-Ван посмотрел на Палпатина и неопределенно пожал плечами.

Некоторое любопытство, конечно, имелось. Но опыт подсказывал, что ничего хорошего бывшему джедаю в Империи не светит. А значит, расстрельная команда все же с ним встретится. Может, немного позже.

— Совсем недавно я мечтал услышать, что вы мертвы, магистр Кеноби. Но все может измениться за одно мгновение. Это странно, не правда ли?

— Что вам нужно? — согласился подыграть Оби-Ван.

— Ваши умения.

— Предлагаете мне вступить в ваш легион, или как вы там это называете? — презрительно поморщился Оби-Ван. — Я никогда не встану на службу ситху.

— Зря, — Палпатин поправил черный капюшон — и куда только девались вычурные набуанские наряды! — и оперся локтями о стол. — Послушай вы моего бывшего ученика девять лет назад и отнесись к его словам серьезнее — кто знает, как могла бы повернуться история. К счастью, джедаи всегда были глупцами, и вы не стали исключением.

— Нужно было прирезать вас еще на Набу, — в тон ему отозвался Кеноби. — Прямо на параде. Собираетесь и дальше делиться воспоминаниями?

— О нет, я подхожу к сути. После того, как я очистил Галактику от джедаев, — Палпатин сделал паузу, наслаждаясь выражением лица пленника, — остался другой вопрос: что делать с чувствительными к Силе, не попавшими в ваш устаревший Орден? Их ведь немало среди миров Империи. Одаренные дети — это ценный ресурс, а ресурс должен работать. Я практичный человек. Мы отобрали около сотни и отправили в особый интернат, где их образованием и воспитанием будут заниматься лучшие педагоги Империи. Но им нужен еще один учитель — тот, кто научит их обращаться с Силой.

— Разве ситхов не двое? — поднял бровь Оби-Ван. — Вы решили нарушить собственное правило?

— Я не рассматриваю их в качестве своих учеников. Во всяком случае, пока. Им слишком многому нужно обучиться, прежде чем кто-то из них сможет стать интересен.

— По-прежнему не понимаю, какое отношение к этим планам имею я, — ровным голосом сказал Кеноби.

— Ложь. Вы прекрасно понимаете, что от вас нужно. Вы станете их учителем. Менее часа назад об этом объявили в Голоновостях, — он кивнул на кристаллический приз «учителю года». Орден лежал рядом, Оби-Ван очень хотел швырнуть его в мерзкую рожу ситха, но лишь молча отколол от кителя и положил на стол.

— С какой стати?

— Этим детям нужен особый подход, — Палпатин откинулся на спинку кресла, сложил руки на животе и хихикнул. — Чтобы после обучения они смогли быть полезны моим целям... Видите ли, в Галактике сейчас имеется только один наставник, воспитавший Лорда Ситхов — вы, магистр Оби-Ван Кеноби!

Волна ненависти, ударившая со стороны Вейдера, была столь чудовищно мощной, что накрыла Оби-Вана с головой даже при том, что он был отрезан от Силы.

— Мой бывший учитель с этим бы тоже превосходно справился, — продолжал ситх, веселясь, будто рассказывал смешную шутку. — Но его я, увы, уже давно убил. А сам я слишком занят.

— Вашему нынешнему ученику не доверяете задачу? — Оби-Ван сумел подавить захлестнувшие его эмоции и спросить почти спокойно.

— Помимо того, что у Лорда Вейдера тоже множество обязанностей на службе Империи, имеется небольшое препятствие. Последний его ученик пал.

— Куда? — опешил джедай.

— На Светлую Сторону, разумеется.

Оби-Ван перевел взгляд на Вейдера и присвистнул про себя.

— Я был крайне разочарован, — поджал бледные губы Палпатин. — Но, к счастью, вспомнил о вас. Как повезло, что вы уцелели! Ваша работа оказалась выше всяких похвал.

— Вы тоже участвовали, — мрачно огрызнулся Кеноби.

— О да. Но я работал больше с мировоззрением нашего мальчика, если вы понимаете, о чем я. A его сила, его таланты, его воля и умения — все это было отточено вами. Ваш дар нужен Империи.

— Никогда. — Оби-Ван тоже откинулся в кресле. — Можете уже меня расстрелять.

Палпатин склонил голову к плечу. Пожевал губами. Выпрямился и махнул рукой Вейдеру.

— Как я уже говорил, я человек практичный. Ресурс должен работать. Если же нет — он сам начинает поглощать ресурсы, а у нас их не так уж много. Империя все еще оправляется от войны, да и недавние мятежи тоже... кхе... не помогли. Мой ученик зачистит интернат.

— Что? — вскочил Кеноби.

— Вы слышали. Необученные мне не нужны.

— Почему бы не вернуть их домой? Они вам ничем не угрожают.

— Они видели слишком много. Как и их учителя.

Еще на минуту воцарилась тишина, хотя Кеноби уже знал, что проиграл. И даже умереть самому — не выход. Это бегство, но только для него одного.

— Вы шантажируете меня их жизнями.

— Именно так.

Ситхи всегда хорошо знали, на чем стоит играть. А Оби-Ван Кеноби снова попался на тот же крючок. Он не может обречь на смерть остальных.

— Я согласен.

Палпатин чуть дернул узловатыми пальцами. Повинуясь, орден плавно поднялся над столом и медленно подлетел к джедаю. Он почувствовал легкий укол, когда острый штырек прошел сквозь ткань, возвращая награду на прежнее место.

— Это тоже захватите с собой, — ситх указал на приз. — Поставите у себя, пусть все видят, что не зря вас назначили на столь ответственный пост.

Вейдер так ничего и не сказал.

* * *

Подавители Силы с Оби-Вана сняли — ему нужно было полностью владеть всеми своими умениями, чтобы достойно обучать молодежь. Оставили следящий браслет — символический жест, не более. Все прекрасно понимали и что джедаю не составит труда избавиться от него, и что сбежать ему это не поможет. Только не с сотней заложников, даже не знающих о том, что они заложники.

А Кеноби знал. Пусть на нем нет ошейника, пусть ему предоставили личные комнаты во флигеле, где жили прочие преподаватели, пусть даже позволили изучать уцелевшие голокроны Храма Джедаев, пусть все выглядит совсем иначе, чем в шахтах Зайгерии, но он снова раб, и за его ошибки будут жестоко наказывать других.

С другой стороны, пока что они живы. А это значит, жива и надежда.

Ждать Оби-Ван Кеноби умел не хуже ситхов.

...С Вейдером он столкнулся в перерыве между занятиями — завуч сообщила, что сам Лорд Вейдер почтил интернат своим визитом, и это даже не внеплановая инспекция. Оби-Ван как раз прикидывал, как бы увильнуть от встречи, но не успел.

Бывший учитель и бывший ученик замерли напротив друг друга.

Раньше Энакин был выше Оби-Вана, но не настолько, как стал Дарт Вейдер. Черная массивная фигура, закованная в доспехи и глядящая на мир сквозь стекла, за которыми не видно глаз, возвышалась над джедаем на целую голову.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал Вейдер. — Но сейчас ты служишь моей Империи. Надеюсь, от тебя будет польза.

Модулированный механическим устройством голос был совершенно не похож на голос Энакина, который Оби-Ван так хорошо помнил.

Вейдер отвернулся и ушел прочь — только взметнулся плащ за спиной...

Кеноби вернулся к себе и полез за очередным голокроном — одним из дневников Йоды о работе с юнлингами.

Учить детей было сложно. Оби-Ван никогда не занимался с самыми маленьким учениками Храма, он уже сам забыл, как постигал основы, давно ставшие частью его самого, а ведь их нужно как-то объяснить детям, никогда в жизни не касавшимся Силы сознательно.

Как ни странно, из всех рыцарей Ордена Джедаев только у Кеноби имелся хотя бы относительно подходящий опыт. Когда в двадцать пять он стал наставником совершенно не похожего на воспитанников Храма мальчишки, для которого не срабатывали привычные правила и методы, к которому приходилось искать иные подходы, а сам Оби-Ван мог положиться разве что на собственные воспоминания! Они учились вместе с Энакином, набивая шишки, и искали пути решения...

И к чему это привело? Не зря же ему предложили эту работу. Может, Палпатин прав, и рыцарь Кеноби воспитал Лорда Ситхов?

Усилием воли он оттолкнул от себя эти мысли и вернулся к заметкам Йоды.

* * *

Глаза болели. Оби-Ван прикрыл их, давая отдых. Он проверял уже двадцатую контрольную работу по механике, и под веками плясали горящие формулы, выписывая издевательские кривые.

Но сам виноват, сам напросился помочь с проверкой — не иначе какой призрак Ситхского Лорда подбил.

...Учитель механики скептически глянул на него, уточнил, точно ли господин Кеноби разбирается в предмете, и, удостоверившись, умчался веселиться, едва прозвучал сигнал к окончанию уроков. Хорошо хоть успел переслать работы на личный терминал Оби-Вана с защитой от взлома (имелись среди учеников умельцы, чьи потуги заставляли иногда ностальгически вздохнуть).

На Кеноби сперва косились — Война Клонов закончилась не так давно, а его лицо слишком часто мелькало на новостийных экранах. Но за те несколько месяцев, что он провел в интернате, учителя привыкли к его обществу и приняли в свой круг. А он привык к ним — к посиделкам с кафом после занятий, к обсуждениям ученических проделок, планам занятий, заменам и гаданиям о премиях. Просто удивительно, как легко бывает просто забыть. Нет больше джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, есть Бен, учитель в закрытом интернате Империи для одаренных детей. Тем более, джедайскую униформу ему так и не вернули...

Когда он открыл глаза — дверь в его комнату была открыта, и в дверном проеме стоял Дарт Вейдер. Возможно, все-таки решил его убить.

— Не спишь, старик? — в искусственный голос Вейдера каким-то чудом проскользнули живые интонации.

— Работаю, — Кеноби жестом указал на экран терминала.

— И каково тебе служить Империи? — снова что-то живое. Усталость, тоска... Странно. Оби-Ван ожидал ненависти.

— Здесь комфортнее, чем обычно бывало в плену сепаратистов. И пыток нет, — он щелкнул пальцами, и терминал погас.

— Я рад, что мы снова на одной стороне, — сказал Вейдер.

— На одной? — тут выдержка Оби-Вана дала трещину. — Я не на стороне ситхов! И никогда не буду, в отличие от тебя, Дарт.

— Заткнись! Ты опять ничего не понимаешь!

В ином случае Оби-Ван завел бы диспут, потянул время — он это отлично умел. Но сейчас это было бессмысленно. И при нем не было меча, чтобы закончить начатое на Мустафаре. Особых иллюзий на свой счет Оби-Ван не питал — шесть лет отшельничества на Татуине против шести лет войны, которую все еще вел Вейдер. На Мустафаре они оба были солдатами, вернувшимися прямо с поля сражения, сейчас их силы слишком неравны.

— Я занят, Энакин, — устало произнес Кеноби. — Мне нужно проверить всё это и подготовить материал для работы над ошибками. Можешь присоединиться и помочь, если еще не забыл механику.

Вейдер поднял руку, и горло Оби-Вана тут же сдавило невидимым захватом. Он машинально потянулся к шее, хотя прекрасно знал, что эту удавку не сбросить...

И вдруг давление исчезло.

Дарт Вейдер подтянул стул, уселся и ткнул пальцем во второй терминал, вызывая на экране следующую контрольную.

* * *

...Оби-Ван все-таки уснул за столом. Разбудил его дневной свет и вошедшая в плоть и кости привычка — он проснулся за несколько минут до сигнала будильника. Размял затекшие шею и плечи, потянул спину, полюбовался в зеркале на собственное помятое лицо и всклокоченные волосы. Хорошо, что не нужно идти к первому уроку и можно потратить время на чашку кафа.

Вот только... Вейдер до сих пор был в интернате.

Оби-Ван не помнил, когда тот ушел, кажется, он отключился раньше. Но теперь на каждой контрольной работе красовалась метка «проверено», а в отдельный файл была собрана статистика по ошибкам с примечаниями, на что стоит обратить внимание. Оби-Ван пробежал пальцами по экрану личного датапада, прокручивая этот файл, и закатил глаза. Он-то собирался всего лишь уязвить Дарта Вейдера.

Собрав свои наброски к очередному занятию по управлению Силой, Кеноби положил датапад в сумку и отправился на службу.

Дарт Вейдер нашелся в основном корпусе возле доски с расписанием занятий. В Силе Оби-Ван отчетливо ощущал недовольство Темного Лорда, хотя, не нужно было быть одаренным, чтобы это понять. Остальные преподаватели засели в учительской, изредка выглядывая и тут же прячась обратно. И ведь нельзя сказать, что такое поведение неразумно.

Вейдер ткнул указательным пальцем в расписание. Сегмент вспыхнул ярким светом и переместился ниже, а на его место встал другой. Уже понимая, что любопытство его погубит, Оби-Ван подошел к ситху.

— Что делаешь?

Ответа он не ждал, и сначала Вейдер только посопел пару секунд, прежде чем снизойти:

— Вношу правки в расписание. Ученикам нужны дополнительные занятия по общегалу.

Вспыхнули и переместились еще несколько квадратиков.

— С чего ты решил? — Кеноби прислонился плечом к стене.

— С проверки их контрольных. — На доске засветились три новых сегмента. — Ладно ошибки в расчетах, но безграмотность на письме?!

— Эна... — Оби-Ван уловил в Силе предупреждение и поправился: — Дарт. Эти дети по большей части сироты, родители многих погибли на войне, и в приютах, где они оказались, вряд ли уделяли много внимания языкам...

— Я таких ошибок в их возрасте не делал, — отрезал Вейдер, продолжая переделывать расписание.

— Помню я твои письменные работы, — пробурчал Кеноби. — Как инструкции к технике, по которым ты, наверное, читать и учился.

Палец Темного Лорда замер напротив очередной строчки. Вейдер медленно повернулся к джедаю.

— Не испытывай мое терпение, — угрожающе сказал он. — Помни, ты жив ровно до тех пор, пока приносишь пользу Империи, — он снова отвернулся к доске, щелкнул последний раз по квадратам и отошел. — Я отправил новые требования директору интерната и всем учителям. Ознакомьтесь и приступайте к работе.

Оби-Ван пробежал глазами расписание занятий и поднял брови.

— Десять дополнительных уроков общегала и риторика, начиная с завтрашнего дня? И кто их будет вести?

— Ты будешь, — и, не давая возразить, Вейдер добавил: — Я проверил твою нагрузку, справишься.

— Может, и ты тогда что-нибудь будешь вести? — съехидничал Кеноби.

— Буду. Дроидостроение и программирование искусственного интеллекта.

Оби-Ван глянул на строчку «Дарт Вейдер» в колонке с именами преподавателей и подумал, что все еще спит.

— У тебя разве нет других важных дел? Убить еще кого-то из спасшихся рыцарей? Подавить очередное восстание? Геноцид ведь сам себя не устроит.

— Если ученики напишут следующую контрольную так же, как эту — я устрою его здесь, — пообещал Вейдер.

...Дети, узнав, что у них будет вести занятия сам главнокомандующий имперским флотом, пришли в полный восторг.

* * *

Опасениям, что Дарт Вейдер заявится в учительскую и займет отдельный стол, не суждено было воплотиться — к великой радости всего педагогического состава. Это было бы уже чересчур.

Оби-Ван решил довериться воле Силы, иными словами — махнул на все рукой и ушел с головой в работу. Так было намного проще.

Постепенно он привык и к присутствию Дарта Вейдера, а через несколько месяцев «сотрудничества» поймал себя на мысли, что собирается похвалиться перед ним успехами учеников... и пересказать свежую сплетню. Он едва успел одернуть себя, ограничившись вежливым «Дарт» и легким кивком в знак приветствия.

Все стало почти нормальным, и это пугало сильнее всего.

Пока в конце учебного года в интернат не явилась специальная комиссия, чтобы провести тесты. Традиционные — насколько усвоены новые знания, и один специальный, разработанный, как говорили, лично Императором. На склонность к Стороне Силы. Этот тест все ученики провалили.

Ни один не проявил склонности к Тьме. К Свету, впрочем, тоже. Ознакомившись с результатами, Оби-Ван вцепился себе в волосы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся истерический смех — судя по тестам, за прошедший год он воспитал почти сотню потенциальных серых джедаев.

Императору, впрочем, смешно не было.

...Сознание возвращалось неохотно. Оби-Ван с трудом разлепил глаза и застонал — даже такое движение причиняло боль.

Болела, точно сжигаемая в огне, каждая клеточка тела. Молнии Силы, которые использовал Палпатин, чтобы наказать нерадивого работника, не убивали, но в этом было мало радости. Тем более, Кеноби ни на миг не сомневался, что пожелай ситх его убить — быстро или медленно, милосердно или мучительно — сделал бы это без раздумий. Значит, хотел только продемонстрировать недовольство.

— Криффова гадость.

Это произнес не он.

Оби-Ван повернул голову, кое-как поднялся и присел, опершись о спинку своей узкой койки — после экзекуции его доставили обратно и даже проявили заботу, положив на кровать, а не просто кинув на пол где-нибудь в карцере.

Дарт Вейдер опять сидел за столом, как в ту ночь, когда они внезапно снова сделали что-то вместе... Маска под шлемом, скрывающий все костюм, — и все же Оби-Ван был готов поклясться, что слышит в Силе нечто, отзвук, тень — сочувствия? Это было неправильно. Ситхи не испытывают подобных чувств. И Оби-Ван не должен этому радоваться.

— Что? — выдавил он.

— Молнии. Учитель любит использовать их для воспитания...

«Учитель». Это вызвало дикую ярость. Оби-Ван хотел бы добраться до проклятого лживого ситха и удавить его собственными руками... Не слишком ли близко он подошел к Темной Стороне? Не хватало только пасть самому. То-то Палпатин порадуется.

Он опустил ноги на пол, осторожно встал и поковылял к столу. Сунул руку под столешницу, нащупал потайной ящик и достал бутылку виски. Глянул на Вейдера — что приглашать того присоединиться, что поднимать тост за здоровье было бы откровенным издевательством — и молча призвал с полки пустой стакан.

— Я неудачник, — объявил он, осушив первую порцию и сразу же налив себе вторую. — И бездарность. Как вспомню сейчас Квай-Гона... «Ты станешь великим джедаем, мой падаван»! А я ведь ему верил. Я тогда всем его словам верил. Какой из меня джедай...

Вейдер ничего не ответил, нависая мрачной тенью за столом, как персонаж какой-нибудь жуткой легенды.

— Я провалил абсолютно все, — продолжил Кеноби после уже третьего стакана. — Ни рыцаря из меня не вышло, ни учителя. Даже умереть вместе со всеми не смог.

— Ты достойный учитель, — опять этот гулкий механический голос.

— Кто б говорил... Скажешь, что ты — тот результат, которым стоит гордиться?

— Энакин Скайуокер был рабом, а стал генералом и героем войны. Дарт Вейдер — правая рука самого Императора. Я бы гордился.

— Ценю твою доброту, Дарт, — Кеноби отсалютовал ему стаканом. Напоминать Энакину о том, что тот предал все, что было дорого джедаям, и уничтожил большую часть своими руками, не хотелось. — Я смирился, что не смог стать учителем джедаев. Теперь оказалось, что и ситхов воспитать не могу. Похоже, с тобой мне просто повезло.

Он с грустью посмотрел на полупустую уже бутылку и налил себе еще.

— Ты не виноват. Это просто подростковый бунт против авторитетов, — сказал Вейдер. Оби-Ван округлил глаза, и тот продолжил с какой-то новой ноткой в голосе: — Я читал. После того, как мой ученик... отказался следовать по моему пути... Все бунтуют — проверяют границы дозволенного, ищут себя, стремятся на другую сторону. Это возраст такой.

Стакан громко стукнул, когда Оби-Ван с силой опустил его на стол. Впервые за много лет его глаза пылали огнем, памятным всем, кто знал генерала Кеноби.

— Энакин, ты гений! — воскликнул он. — Вот же оно! Бунт против авторитетов!

— Твоя лесть тебе не поможет, — сказал Вейдер. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Все просто. Я джедай, и бунт против моего авторитета приводит к тому, что учеников качает на Темную Сторону.

— Об этом и говорил учитель, — кивнул Вейдер. Оби-Вана снова передернуло от этого слова, но он продолжил:

— И ты, ситх, тоже их учишь. И они бунтуют против тебя. Сам же говоришь — возраст такой. Куда же их тогда качнет? — он решительно вылил в стакан остатки виски и залпом проглотил. — Вот в чем причина! Светлая и Темная Стороны действуют на них одновременно, и ученики остаются между ними в равновесии.

— И что делать? — недоуменно спросил Вейдер.

— Для технического гения ты медленно соображаешь, — язвительно ответил Кеноби. — Ясно же, что убрать влияние одной стороны. И раз нужны одаренные со склонностью к Темной... — он помедлил, предвкушая свои следующие слова. — То ты должен перейти на Светлую Сторону.

— Что? — опешил Вейдер. — Я не могу. Нет. Я главнокомандующий флотом, я несу ответственность перед Империей, я...

— Я, я, я... — передразнил Оби-Ван. — Энакин Скайоукер не меняется. Можно подумать, это я придумал. Это всей твоей Империи нужно!

* * *

Император Палпатин, узнав, что Дарт Вейдер пал на Светлую Сторону, пришел в ужасное негодование. Но когда он явился наказать ученика, его встретили два вооруженных джедая.

Позже в Голоновостях объявили о скоропостижной кончине Императора от сердечного приступа, за этим последовали бесконечные репортажи из Сената, и маленькими буквами бегущей строкой сообщили об исчезновении главнокомандующего Дарта Вейдера — никто не хотел первым назвать грязное слово «дезертир».

Еще позднее были парламентские кризисы, громкие скандалы, потрясание грязным бельем и реформирование Империи в Галактическую Республику.

Имперский интернат для одаренных детей, пройдя с десяток проверок, продолжил работу уже как Первый Республиканский. Преподаватели получили повышение и дополнительные премии, особенно после того, как директор в интервью посетовал на нехватку финансов и недостаток мотивации, из-за чего, дескать, один из учителей просто ушел, даже не явившись за расчетом. К счастью, еще через пару месяцев в интернате появился новый наставник — маленького роста, с зеленой морщинистой кожей и странной манерой речи.

А еще поговаривали, что на Внешних Рубежах встречали двух джедаев — одного постарше, другого помоложе, очень похожих на героев одной уже подзабытой войны.


End file.
